


warmth

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: he was shaking as he tried to unlock the door to his and cody’s apartment.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i spent about 2 hours writing this last night and reading it over this morning, i’m not the hugest fan of it but it is what it is.  
> this is for anya who just wanted a sweet little 200 words about height difference... and then i got carried away.

he was shaking as he tried to unlock the door to his and cody’s apartment.

it had been raining for the past three days and waking up that morning to see it was still coming down didn’t bode well for what he was going to be doing that day.

out of a job for what feels like forever, it was almost painful waking up every morning. he would wake up wrapped in the arms of the man he loved, heat radiating from his body and through noel. that heat used to be so comforting, used to be able to sink right into it and it would feel so goddamn good. but ever since noel lost his job, it felt like he was taking advantage of the heat that cody gave off, like he didn’t deserve it. just like with everything else after he lost his job. this was cody’s apartment, cody’s furniture, cody’s decorations, cody’s everything. cody took on paying the entirety of their rent every month and paid for all of their food. everything. and noel didn’t feel like he deserved it at all. he hated to feel like he was taking advantage of cody. cody never even said a word about taking on the extra load of noel being unemployed and noel’s messed up brain couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not. he was so uneasy. 

laying in bed, he listened to the rain as it fell outside, thinking about all that could go wrong today. just as rain falls on pavement and trails along until it goes down a drain on the side of the road, his opportunity today could do just the same thing. 

he listened to the soft breathing that came from the sleeping man behind him for a second and tried not to think about what a disappointment he must think he is. letting out a silent, “i’m sorry,” he peeled himself away from cody’s warm body, and got dressed and ready for the job interview he had that day. 

but sorry for what exactly? _everything_ , he guessed.

—

he was drenched from the rain, shivering from the cold air hitting him as he walked through the hallways of their apartment complex, and shaking as he tried to unlock the door to their apartment. shaking not only because he was fucking freezing, but because— and cody opened the door before noel could unlock it. his arms fell to his sides and their eyes locked.

“i got the job,” noel let out simply. 

and the smile that grew on cody’s face must’ve been the biggest one noel had ever seen. noel’s smile soon matched his and it wasn’t long before cody took the shorter, shivering man into his arms. he held noel as tightly as he could and rested his chin on noel’s damp hair, taking up the position as if they fit together like puzzle pieces. 

“cody, you’re gonna get all wet,” noel cautioned while still chattering his teeth, but cody only held him tighter, the side of noel’s face now firmly pressing up against cody’s warm chest. he could hear cody’s heart beating. so fast. so excitedly. just for him.

“oh my god, noel, i don’t care,” cody laughed. “clothes can be dried, you dumbass,” he said as he let his cheek brush up against the cold, damp curls on noel’s head. “i’m so fuckin’ proud of you,” he kissed to crown of noel’s head.

noel smiled as he tried to accept the praise, still shivering in his cold, wet clothes. the taller man’s hands ran delicately across noel’s back, attempting to sooth him. noel then turned his head so his forehead was resting on cody’s sternum. “i’m just glad i don’t have to mooch off you anymore,” he admitted, staring at the floor.

“noel…” cody let out with a breath. one of his hands remained on noel’s back while the other came to gently pull his head up. their eyes met again but not before cody had to tilt the shorter man’s head back significantly to be able to do so. his hand now rested under noel’s ear, his wet, prickly hair under his fingers and his soft, cold cheek under his thumb. “you know i’d do anything for you… right?”

noel just blinked up at him. 

a chuckle came out of cody as he caressed noel’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, “jesus, noel, you’re too caring for your own well being,” he pulled noel’s face to his chest again, still softly laughing. “do you even know how much i love you, dude? so so much. i’d do anything to take even just the tiniest bit of weight off your shoulders, man, for real.” 

noel started to feel that familiar comforting warmth seep into him as cody held him and this time, his brain wasn’t marking it as something that was wrong to accept. 

“you mean so much to m—” 

“okay, shut up,” noel interrupted him with a giggle, “i can only take so much soft shit before i start cringing,” he explained as he pulled back to once again look the taller man in the eyes. 

“oh, i can keep going,” cody retorted before he continued in a mock sappy voice, the kind of voice you only ever hear in bad valentine's day ads and shitty porn. “noel miller, you light up my life. where would i be without my dear noel.”

“oh, fuck off,” noel laughed out as he tried to tickle cody’s waist.

“but who would i kiss and to who would i make love to if i didn’t have my sweet, sweet noel,” cody persisted with a shit-eating grin on his face, flinching away from noel’s fingers. 

“cody, shut the fuck up,” he let out playfully. “come here.”

noel’s fingers drew through the hair on the back of cody’s head before pulling him into a kiss. and maybe he had to shift a tiny bit on to his tip-toes to be able to do so.

noel pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds and opened his eyes to see cody with a corny ass smile on his face. noel’s arms softly dropped to his own sides and cody’s soon followed.

“god, you’re annoying,” noel grinned in amusement.

“and you’re cute,” cody beamed right back at him.

noel rolled his eyes and sighed. “love you, idiot.”

“love you too, dickhead,” he gushed. “now let’s get you out of these clothes.”

—

“noel, oh my god! we didn’t even celebrate your big news yet!” cody let out as he scrambled off of the couch where they were snuggled up. 

“cody, man— ugh,” noel groaned, exasperated from being moved out of the comfortable position he was in. “we don’t have to, just come back,” he begged but cody was already walking towards the kitchen as noel finished his sentence.

“hey, no, no, no. we need to celebrate!” noel got up and followed him into the kitchen. “you deserve it!” cody opened up the fridge, a barrier between him and noel now. “your deadbeat ass finally got a job!” cody said excitedly from behind the door as he looked for a bottle of something they could pop open. right when the fridge door closed, he saw the look noel was giving him. “too soon?” 

“you’re the worst,” noel cooed as he came up and got on his toes again to kiss the taller man. 

needless to say, that night and all the nights after, noel had no problem basking in the warmth cody gave him. 

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
